uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 57
London Buses route 57 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Transdev London. History The route began on 7 January 1951 and provided a service between Tooting Broadway and Victoria. The route was operated from Brixton Garage (BN) by RT type buses. The contemporary PVR was Monday to Friday 14RT, Saturday 16RT and Sunday 15RT. On 20 August 1958 the Sunday service was withdrawn. The contemporary PVR was Monday to Friday 7RT and Saturday 8RT. On 29 January 1964 the BN allocation was withdrawn and replaced by Merton Garage (AL). The route was extended from Tooting to Kingston and withdrawn from between Stockwell and Victoria. The route now ran from Kingston to Streatham (Monday-Saturday) or Stockwell (MF Peaks/Sat shopping hrs). The contemporary PVR was now Monday to Friday 11RT and Saturday 10RT. On 31 December 1966 the 57 was withdrawn between Streatham and Stockwell. The route now ran from Kingston to Streatham. The contemporary PVR was Monday to Friday 8RT and Saturday 7RT. On 17 June 1967 the route was extended from Streatham to Brixton Station. The contemporary PVR was Monday to Friday 9RT and Saturday 7RT. On 18 September 1971 the route was converted to One Person Operation by SMS type single deck buses. The contemporary PVR was now Monday to Friday 9SMS and Saturday 8SMS. On 13 November 1977 the route was converted back to double deck operation by DMS type buses. The contemporary PVR was Monday to Friday 9DMS and Saturday 8DMS. On 9 September 1982 a Saturday LS allocation was introduced. The contemporary PVR was Monday to Friday 8DMS and Saturday 7DMS/5LS. By August 1985 the LS allocation was withdrawn. The route was operated by D type buses. The contemporary PVR was Monday to Friday 8D and Saturday 12D. On 2 September 1989 the service was transferred from AL to Norbiton Garage (NB). The route was converted to Metrobus type buses. The contemporary PVR was Monday to Friday 16M and Saturday 10M. On 7 September 1991 the route under a new contract with London United and was now operated from Fulwell Garage (FW). The contemporary PVR was Monday to Friday 16M and Saturday 14M. On 5 September 1992 the London United contract was withdrawn and London Country took over the route from their Leatherhead and Croydon Garages. They operated the route by all types of buses. A Sunday operation was introduced by London and Country. The route was revised Monday to Saturday ran from Kingston to Streatham Hill and Sundays ran from Kingston to Tooting Broadway. The contemporary PVR was Monday to Friday 18DD, Saturday 14DD and Sunday 6DD. Later on the Sunday service was extended from Tooting Broadway to Streatham Hill, in line with the weekday service. On 28 June 1997 London & Country sold off and London United won back the route and it was back to Metrobus operation. The route was operated from Kingston Garage. The contemporary PVR was Monday to Friday 19M, Saturday 18M and Sunday 9M. On 1 June 1998 the M type was replaced by VA type buses. On 3 November 2001 Kingston Garage closed so the route was transferred to Tolworth Garage (TV). On 16 November 2002 there was an increase in the PVR and low floor double deckers were introduced (TA). The current PVR was Monday to Saturday 22TA/VA and Sunday 13TA/VA. By 2003 the route was fully converted to low floor operation. In 2006 the current PVR was Monday to Friday 27TA, Saturday 25TA and Sunday 16TA. On 30 June 2007 a half hourly night service was added to the route, making it a 24-hour service. Current route Route departing Kingston * Kingston Fairfield Bus Station * Wheatfield Way * Clarence Street * Kingston Station * Cromwell Road (and Bus Station) * Queen Elizabeth Road * London Road * Norbiton * Kingston Hill * Galsworthy Road * Kingston Hospital * Galsworthy Road * Coombe Lane West * Coombe Lane * Raynes Park Station * Lambton Road * Worple Road * Wimbledon Bridge * Wimbledon station and Tramlink * The Broadway * Merton Road * South Wimbledon Station * Merton High Street * Colliers Wood High Street * Colliers Wood Station * Colliers Wood High Street * Tooting High Street * Tooting Broadway Station * Mitcham Road * Southcroft Road * Mitcham Lane * Streatham High Road * Streatham Hill Station * Streatham Hill * Streatham Hill Atkins Road Route departing Streatham Hill * Streatham Hill Atkins Road * Streatham Hill * Streatham Hill Station * Streatham High Road * Mitcham Lane * Southcroft Road * Mitcham Road * Tooting Broadway Station * Tooting High Street * Colliers Wood High Street * Colliers Wood Station * Colliers Wood High Street * Merton High Street * South Wimbledon Station * Merton Road * The Broadway * Gladstone Road * Sir Cyril Black Way * Hartfield Road * Wimbledon Bridge * Wimbledon station and Tramlink * Wimbledon Hill Road * Worple Road * Pepys Road * Raynes Park Station * Coombe Lane * Coombe Lane West * Galsworthy Road * Kingston Hospital * Galsworthy Road * Kingston Hill * Norbiton * London Road * Fairfield North * Kingston Fairfield Bus Station See also *List of bus routes in London *Transdev London External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * London Bus Routes Fotopic * Full Timetable (PDF) 057, London buses route 057, London buses route 057, London buses route 057, London buses route 057, London buses route